


Interruptions

by Markiplier_Egos



Category: Markiplier Egos, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Crack Pairing, M/M, Meeting the Family, Panic Attacks, Secrets Revealed, Virgil has some explaining to do!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplier_Egos/pseuds/Markiplier_Egos
Summary: Virgil really wasn’t expecting to be accepted by Thomas and the sides. He also wasn’t expecting for the first video of him being treated as an equal to be interrupted by some impatient friends. He has a lot of explaining to do…





	Interruptions

****“Look you know me by now,” Virgil snarked, hands deep within his pockets, “you know I’m going to have some concerns,” **  
**

“And that’s okay,” Thomas said calmly. It was odd to hear his remarks not instantly throw out the window for once, instead of being treated as actual advice. Even if this was just a redo of a conversation they had the first day Thomas had gotten the dye job, “what’s up?”

“It’s just you don’t know-“

He stopped as he heard a slight ringing grow closer.

“Everything okay, Virgil?” Patton asked making the dark side jump.

“Er, yeah sorry” he apologized, “thought I heard something,” he said refocusing on the group.

“That’s alright,” Thomas said, “just start from the top of your line and-“

A loud static filled giggle bounced around the living room making everyone freeze.

“What on earth?” Roman gasped glancing around for the source of the noise.

“Roman,” Logan started eyes scanning the room, “if this is one of your juvenile pranks.”

“Prank?” The deep layered voice chuckled, a form shimmering into existence on the stairs above Virgil, “you’ll find we’re nothing as menial as that,”

“Awww Dark,” the static giggle was back electricity crackling next to Logan by the railing of the stairs, “Ending our fun so early?”

“What the hell are you two doing here?” Virgil growled as soon as the glitching and splintering forms solidified, “we’re recording a video!”

Anti pouted, body glitching closer to the young side, “What we can’t check up on our favorite jitterbug?”

“In front of everybody?! They didn’t know you existed!”

Dark smirked at him, eyes alight with a fire that spelled trouble, “Then why don’t you introduce us? Your doppelgängers seem to be growing quite pale,”

Virgil turned and winced at wide-eyed stares, Logan and Thomas looked nearly sick, “Uh I can explain?”

“I would hope so!” Logan snapped, “Those two are-“

“Friends of Anxiety,” Dark responded evenly.

“Friends?” Roman said unease at the harsh glare on Anti’s face.

“Yes friends,” Virgil sighed, “and you guys can call me Virgil, I told them over a month ago after I took Dark’s advice,”

“His advice?” Logan looked stricken, “he’s the reason you ducked out?!”

Anti and Dark were too busy staring at Virgil with raised eyebrows as he shoved his hands in his pockets, blushing slightly. Dark broke into a smile first.

“So I was right, Proving to them that you were an important part of Thomas would make them behave as adults instead of schoolyard bullies.”

“Yeah, Yeah,” Virgil grumbled, “Rub it in. I hated doing it and was almost hoping it wouldn’t work and I could tell you to sit on it and spin.”

“Vulgar,” Dark said with a raised eyebrow.

“Blame your bubblegum boyfriend,” Anti laughed dodging an elbow to his ribs, “That’s defiantly where he got it from.”

“Him and whenever Schneeple is patching people up,”

“Okay, timeout!” Thomas screamed, throwing his hands up, “What is happening??”

“Ah yes, I forgot you were the only one aware of our existence,” Dark mocked, “Hello Thomas. It’s lovely to be the first Iplier to greet you,”

“Ohhh,” Anti food as he glitched closer to Logan, “Sean never lets me meet people first! It’s always Marvin or Jackie,”

“I can’t imagine why” Dark hummed sarcastically.

“Both of you will be shutting up and Anti step away from Logan, or I will tell Chase and the Jims that you guys made me cry,” Virgil growled, face in his hands.

“Virgil!” The dark egos startled.

Virgil lifted his head to glare at them, “Keep it up and I’ll tell Robbie that you guys tore my jacket during one of your ‘spars’.”   
  
“Evil little Shit,” Anti mumbled, glitching up to the steps next to Dark.  
  
“I learned from the best,” the side teased back, lips twitching upwards. Dark and Anti smiled before he continued, “Jameson.”   
  
“Hey!” Anti started before getting quiet and shrugging, “Actually I can’t argue that.”

Virgil sighed rolling his eyes at the pair staring down at him before turning to the four other occupants in the room.

“Guys, Meet Dark and Anti, or if you prefer full names Darkiplier and Antisepticeye,” He said tightly, “Markiplier’s and Jacksepticeye’s dark egos and general pains in my-”

“Language!” Patton, Anti, and Dark intoned together only to stop and look at each other indignantly Anti looking physically sick that he did anything the same as the other demon. Virgil snorted looking at them.

“I was going to say neck but alright,” He said earning himself a glare from the two older beings, “Either way I’ve been hanging out with them since shortly after my creation,”

“Quick Question,” Thomas broke in shifting uncertainty as he gazed at the newcomers, “Are you two the only of Mark and Jack’s sides or are there more?”

Anti opened his mouth only for Dark to cut in first, “We’re not sides as you have, but Egos. Instead of aspects of our own creators’ personalities, we’re closer to characters that they  have accidentally brought to life.”

Anti pouted, gesturing in annoyance with his glittering blade, “Ruin all of my fun, why don’t you?”  

“Quite, Glitch,” Dark retorted, “Adults are talking.”

“You are not allowed to refer to Virgil as an adult! He’s a baby!”

Virgil’s voice dropped in pitch slightly, “1-800-Are you done?”

Anti’s hands went up in surrender, “Excuse me mister months old,”

“The fans think you’re like two months older than me!”

“The fans brought me to life long before that and you know it! Using that logic Dark the youngest one here!”

Everyone glanced up Dark who was smiling at Anti and Virgil with judging eyes and a clenched jaw.

“Good thing I’m not Logic,” Virgil commented earning a giggle from both Patton and Anti. Logan’s eye twitched. Dark glared at him for a second before his face softened and he sighed.

“Either way,” Dark started again, “Most of the egos that have appeared in videos have joined both of our families,”

“And a few that haven’t appeared in videos,” Anti added, “Rob and Mask were defiantly a surprise,”

“Just let me tell them everything guys,” Virgil mumbled and the room grew silent as he explained how his room was tied with the Void that Anti and Dark drew power from, how he had stumbled across them during one of their fights, how he accidentally had a panic attack when they started questioning him and threatening, how they stopped and helped him through it as they realized he was, how they had brought him back to the Iplier office, how the other egos had wondered about the sides and had acted genuinely glad to be near him, how he had made friends with almost every ego and how they made him feel like he wasn’t… a mistake.

Dark cuffed him on the back of the head, “You’re not allowed to talk about yourself like that Virgil.”

“Okay! Okay!” He yelped, jumping down a step with a small smile, “Geez old man, I was using past tense alright!”

The sides were staring at Virgil with slight surprise. Two of the scariest beings they had ever met and he wasn’t in the least bit scared, no instead he was relaxed, at ease and even… having fun. Was this the Virgil they made him feel he had to hide so many times? The fun sarcasm and energetic energy that they’ve never seen him use before.

“Either way, jitterbug. No negativity without getting smothered in hugs~” Anti said, glitching down to wrap an arm around his shoulders, rubbing his knuckles into his hair for a second, making the younger man squeak and try to escape, before his face fell, “but you should know we didn’t just come here for our own amusement, Virg.”

Virgil stopped his escape attempts and turned to the pair with question flickering in his eyes.

“It has been..” Dark paused, tapping his chin with furrowed brows, “I think when we left it was 4,056,581 seconds since we had last seen you.” Thomas and his sides shared a look at the odd time count only for Virgil to pale drastically.

“Oh shit!” He swore with such panic that not Patton could correct his language, “I got so wrapped up- I didn’t even- How could I do that to-” His breathing was coming on faster and faster and surprisingly it was Roman who stepped in first.

The Prince guided the other to the floor, “Easy there Charlie Frown,” He said lightly, hands rested lightly on his shoulders, “Let’s get that breathing under control alright?”

“No-” Virgil was shaking trying to force himself to stand, “I have to-”

“You need to breathe,” Roman said firmly, jaw clenching as he heard Thomas’ breathing growing heavy behind him as well, but focused on the one in front of him, “You can’t do anything if you can’t breathe.”

“Come on Virgil,” Dark said, kneeling down next to them, placing a grounding hand on the anxious beings back, “Through your breathing exercises, now,”

“But-”

“No buts,” Dark’s voice was stern, but his face soft. Fidgeting on the steps looking unnerved, Anti kept his distance not knowing how to help.

“Come on Virg,” Roman said, “You lead us in these last month, in for 4…. Hold for 7……. Out for 8……..”

Virgil followed his counts as he clicked his fingers in a slow rhythmic beat, slowly regaining color and his breath becoming less panicked. Behind them, Thomas was calming down from his forced attack as well.  

“I’m sorry,” Virgil mumbled as he finally returned to normal and allowed Roman to pull him back to his feet, “I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize, kiddo,” Patton said, as he moved away from where he was helping Thomas to give the smaller man a hug.

“I should be apologizing to you,” Dark said, not looking at the group, “I should have… approached the topic differently.”

“Softness is not your forte,” Virgil said with a shrug, “No big deal. I just need to hurry to see them now. Geeze Blue is probably going crazy, the Jims were probably getting jumpy and tried to track me down, and Jay, oh god Jay is probably pissed at me!”

“Yes, Yes, and kinda Jamie’s more worried that you’re hurt than anything else. He was ready to storm here with guns blazing but we got him to agree to let us come instead,” Anti explained with a weak giggle making Virgil groan.

“Whelp, I’m going to help Blue, make sure the Jims calm down and see how far in the doghouse I am,” Virgil said before he poofed out of existence.

“Doghouse?” Thomas asked with slight hesitation, “What? Who is he talking about?”

“Blue would be the only ego of Ethan Nestor or Crankgamplays at the moment,” Dark said, “The Jims are a set of quadruplets from my family and Jay is Virgil’s nickname for Jameson Jackson, a mute ego from the Septics.”

“Not to mention Virgil’s boy toy,” Anti laughed making the others reel back a bit in surprise. Dark rolled his eyes.

“Oh please, Anti,” Dark countered with a scoff, “We all know Virgil is the gigolo of the pair.”

“Virgil has a boyfriend?!” Patton gasped, hands on his cheeks.

“Yup!” Anti laughed, “My baby bro and he are a pretty good balance, but enough about that now!”

“What?” Roman said at the sudden change as the glitch and demon stood shoulder to shoulder, eyes growing hard as they observed the sides, matching razor sharp smirks making a shiver go down all of their spines.

“So should we discuss the way you all have been treating Virgil  up until a month ago, or should we start by informing you how he’s made a large amount of very powerful friends in between your shunning sessions?” Dark practically purred, aura growing larger on the wall behind him.

When the doors of the Office were thrown open, Yan was laying on the steps on with his book and raised an eyebrow at the sudden appearance.

“Finally back are you 악몽 (agmong)?” He asked, “Nice grape hair, very different,”

He rolled his eyes, “I didn’t get a choice, Thomas dyed it earlier this week. Now, where is Blank and the Jims?”

“Studio,” was the short response and he turned his head to glare at the shorter man, “You better make it better or I won’t hesitate to run you through.”

Virgil couldn’t help but sheepishly laugh as he leaped over him, “I’m sure you will. I didn’t mean to leave,”

“Explain later, go help the 아이(ai) now,”

“I’m on it. I’m on it,” He said as he sprinted up the stairs.

“4,058,890, 4,058,891, 4,058,892, 4,058,893-”

Virgil winced as he heard the mumbled numbers before he entered the studio. Blank was facing the large clock on the wall. The Jims were nearby, whispering and edging around loud nonsense falling from their lips as they moved in their usual jerky odd fashion, but Virgil could see that their smiles had grown forced and their eyes hollow.

“4,058,921,” He said before Blank could, drawing attention to him from the five occupants of the room, “And honestly that’s way too long.”

“Virgil!” The Jims cheered, eyes sparkling, rushing over.

“Tell us,” FJ crowed shoving his microphone into the small man’s face, “Where have you been in these numerous seconds that we have not seen a glimmer of you? What happened to your head that turned it such a luminescent shade of violet? Have you been keeping safe from the horrendous acts of the pickles?”

He snorted raising an eyebrow at them, “I missed you guys too, but I’ll give an interview later alright? I want to make sure Blank and Jay are okay. Then I want to hear all about the stuff you guys have been reporting since I left. Any more developments on the Middle of the sun turning into pudding?”

WJ nodded his head solemnly, “Yes, it turns out it wasn’t actually pudding at all but undercooked cake!”

He hummed in surprise before they all broke out into giggles, the Jims closing in to hug him.

“I really did miss you guys.” He mumbled into AJ’s shoulder.

“And we you, Dismay Jim,” CJ teased lightly back before the brothers pulled back and pushed him towards where Blank was standing frozen.

“We’ll leave you be and send Jameson up this way,” AJ whispered before he led his brothers out of the room with excited whoops and cheers. Virgil smiled glad to see them back to normal before turning to Blank with a soft smile.

“Hey Blue,” He started awkwardly, “Long time no see huh?”

“4,058,921 seconds,” He whispered hoarsely, eyes glossing over, “Almost gave up counting,”

“Geez Blue,” Virgil sighed, feeling worse then he had before as he watched the small man sway on his feet, “When was the last time you slept?”

“1,048,239 seconds ago,” He mumbled, “Had to wait, wait for you to get back.”

“Twelve days,” Virgil converted with a wince, “Blue… I’m sorry for disappearing. I didn’t mean to stay away so long,”

“Afraid you forgot,” Blank mumbled as he slowly shuffled forward. Virgil easily realized where he was going and opened his arms as Blank fell into his chest, hands gripping the taller ego’s shirt.

“I didn’t forget,” Virgil reassured, rubbing soothing circles on Blank’s back, “Just… the other sides finally started me as an equal and decided to make up for lost time. They barely gave me a minute to myself and I didn’t want to trust them with you guys yet,”

Blank nodded against his chest, “Missed your grey.”

Virgil smiled, “I missed your blue,”

Virgil startled as he felt Blank slowly slip from his grip, and he fought to keep the ego from collapsing.  He glanced down to see Blank’s face slack with slumber, random numbers being mumbled as the boy quick fell into deep sleep. Unable to lift him without fear of waking his adopted little brother who so desperately needed sleep, Virgil sat on the floor and arranged Blank so he was laying between his legs, head firmly planted on his chest, Virgil’s arms wrapped snugly around him. He sighed, running his hands through the chestnut locks of the slumbering boy as he waited for the inevitable.

It was less than a minute before the doors slammed into the walls, making Virgil flinch. He glanced up to see Jameson stalk in, hands balled into fists and his face set into a deep scowl.

“Careful,” He whispered, waving a hand at Blank on his chest. Jameson’s steps stuttered to a stop and his face softened a bit at the sleeping boy before he glared at Virgil, hands flying.

_Where the hell have you been?! You had all of us worried sick! I thought you might be hurt or worse! You’ve never disappeared for more than a week before and never without warning! Do you have any idea how panicked the Jims have been over if you were safe? How worried Blank has been that you left him? Do you have any idea how hurt and scared I was?!_

He winced and looked down, “I’m sorry Jay… I swear I didn’t mean to hurt you, It’s just a lot has happened in the last month. I got caught up in everything and didn’t realize how long it had been…”

The dapper man’s eyebrow raised at the regretful tone,  _What happened Virgil?_

“They accepted me…” The wishful whisper made Jameson stop as Virgil continued, “I took some of Dark’s advice, hoping to tell him it failed and he was an idiot, but it actually worked! And even ROMAN said I was needed, and they’ve been treating me really well, and I actually told them all my name. Patton has been dragging me into a bunch of bonding things that’s apparently normal to them and they all been really trying to include me and…”

His rambles had grown nearly hysterical with happiness and relief by the time he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. He blinked cutting off his speech, realizing Jameson was holding him, chin on top of his purple head and arms tight around him. A text box popped up right next to Jameson’s shoulder right in front of Virgil’s eyes.

**Oh, Thank god. I thought they had done something bad. I’ve been so worried**

“I’m fine, Jay.” Virgil mumbled, curling into his boyfriend as he pulled Blank closer to his own chest, “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner… it just didn’t feel real. I keep expecting to wake up and see them hate me for existing.”

**Arsehole… I came in here ready to tear you a new one, but here you are making me cry.**

Virgil pulled back in surprise as he actually felt a drop of water hit his scalp, “Jay. Hey! It’s okay. No need to cry,”

Jameson shook his head with a loving smile before leaning in to place a light kiss on Virgil’s cheek. Virgil smirked slightly.

“A month away and all I get is a kiss on the cheek?”

Jay scowled playfully back, but couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth from twitching up.

**Be glad you get anything at all, I’m still mad at you not calling.  
**

Virgil laughed softly, leaning back to rest his head on Jameson’s shoulder, “That’s fair. I’m glad to be back though.”

I **’m glad you’re back too**


End file.
